Jealousy
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: Oh-ho ho ho! Jessica is Jealous? shoutout to ShadowTeenGirl for giving me the idea! Please review!


Roger and Jessica were having a night on the town. Nothing fancy, just a little date night to celebrate Rogers new part in a Warner brothers movie.

Roger was up to his usual antics. Acting silly, goofy, and all around ridiculous.

Jessica was loving every minute of it. Something about his jokes always seemed to make her laugh. She didn't know if it was because he was naturally humorous or because he was just so adorable.

Either one worked for her.

In the midst of one of Rogers jokes about a train conductor, Jessica glanced over at the table next to them. she had to do a double take.

The toon woman sitting there was beautiful. No, _stunningly_ beautiful. She had shoulder length hair, pure black with blue highlights. Her face was perfectly shaped, with not a single flaw on it. She wasn't even wearing any makeup, as far as Jessica could tell.

Jessica also noticed that the woman seemed to be listening to Roger's joke.

But that wasn't all, she was looking at him flirtatiously as well. It looked like she was trying to get Roger's attention.

This did not sit well with Jessica. Was this woman trying to move in on her territory? That was certainly not okay.

Roger was hers. No one else's.

The mystery woman didn't seem to notice Jessica. She only had eyes for Roger.

Jessica began growing angry as the woman did not stop her advances to get Rogers attention. Still, Jessica took small pride in the fact that Roger hadn't even noticed the flirting woman yet. He had kept his eyes on her the whole time.

Hmph. Let that woman flirt all she want. At the end of the day Jessica was still his girlfriend.

Jessica was content with that thought until the woman got up from her table and began advancing towards their table.

Jessica's guard suddenly went up as the woman got closer to Roger. She nearly began hissing like a territorial cat.

The woman stopped at Rogers side and he noticed her for the first time. She flashed him a glamorous smile that made his ears perk up and Jessica bend her fork in half.

"Hello, mister Rabbit. My name's Beverly." she said to Roger.

Roger, of course oblivious to her flirting and Jessica's resentment, smiled. He just loved meeting new people.

"Hiya, Beverly! I'm Roger, and this is Jessica!" he said gesturing to Jessica.

Beverly gave Jessica a look of distaste, then turned back to Roger.

"You know, Roger... I couldn't help but notice that you're pretty funny."

His eyes widened excitedly. Jessica inwardly cursed Beverly for telling Roger that. If there was one thing that Roger was, he was a sucker for compliments.

He leaned forward animatedly towards Beverly.

"You think so? Wow, thanks!" he yammered happily.

Beverly giggled and sauntered closer to him. Jessica felt her fingernails dig into the wooden table.

"Roger... would you perhaps like to accompany my to my hotel room? I bet you could tell me some more of your jokes there..." she said as she batted her eyelashes.

That was the last straw. Jessica could take this woman no longer.

She had to show her that Jessica was not a woman to be messed with.

Before Roger could answer Beverly's question, Jessica reached across the table and grabbed him by the overalls. She dragged him over the table, knocking over plates and glasses as she did so. She pulled Roger onto her lap and grabbed his surprised face.

Before he could ask her what she was doing, she furiously smashed her lips against his. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp, as he received the best kiss Jessica had ever given him. After several seconds of passionate kissing, Jessica released him and he sank into unconsciousness on her warm lap.

Smirking at his unconscious form, she turned to Beverly, who had not moved and had shock written all over her face.

Jessica held Roger protectively to her chest and growled at Beverly now that Roger couldn't hear.

"_Mine_." she stated threateningly.

Beverly took the hint and retreated from the restaurant, not wanting to face the wrath of a jealous Jessica. Jessica glared at her until she left and then turned back to Roger.

She chuckled at his silly sleeping face and stroked his fur lovingly.

He gradually began to wake up and blinked his eyes at Jessica.

"Jessica? What happened?" he said confusedly.

Jessica decided he didn't need to know what really happened.

"You fell asleep, sweetie."

He carefully scratched his tuft of red hair.

"Asleep, huh? Man I had a really vivid dream about this pretty woman..."

Jessica felt her fists clench at the mention of that _wench_. Still she couldn't help inquiring about his feelings towards her.

"A woman, hm? Was she prettier than me?" she asked quietly.

She waited with bated breath as Roger scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmmm... no, definitely not. I don't think anyone is as pretty as you." he said determinedly.

Jessica released her breath and smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Good answer."


End file.
